The Thirteenth Darkness
by KeybladeDetweiler
Summary: The sequel fic to "The Organization's Thirteenth" Please don't read unless you've read the first one. The Organization recaptures Roxas for a new plot that they have devised with the help of a mysterious and dangerous ally. His friend Alex and Somebody counterpart Sora go on another adventure to find out what the Organization is up to now, and to help Roxas escape their clutches.


Roxas strolled down a quiet street in TwilightTown, holding a bar of sea-salt ice cream. He was on his way to the Sandlot in order to compete in the Struggle Championships, something he had been looking forward to all summer. He sped up, knowing that his friends Hayner, Pence, and Olette were waiting for him there. In his mind, he thought, _I hope you come_. He wasn't expecting the two people he was thinking of to come; he knew they'd probably be busy. But his hopes were still high.

He sped up even more, hoping that he wouldn't be late to the competition. He sped past closed shops, help wanted signs, and he was almost hit by an oncoming tram. He was nearly to the Sandlot, when he heard a voice that he hadn't heard in a long time.

"Roxas!" It called. He turned to see where it had come from. A few yards away, a girl, clad in a dark black cloak, with black hair and bright blue eyes, was waving to him.

"Roxas!" she called again.

Roxas couldn't believe his eyes. The girl that he saw before him was one that he thought he'd never see again. One of his closest friends from his past, and someone he cared dearly for. Someone whose name he had forgotten, until now.

"Xion!" he cried, running up towards her.

"Roxas!" Xion said again, once he was closer. The two of them embraced.

"I thought…." Roxas said.

"I know. But I'm here."

"I thought I'd never see you again!"

"I thought that I'd never see you again, Roxas. I missed you."

"Me too."

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to a competition. I don't have a lot of time to get there."

"Oh," Xion said, her eyes now downcast.

"What is it?" Roxas asked.

"I was hoping to go up to the clock tower, like we used to do with Axel. So that we could talk."

"I can't. But I can come after the competition."

"Ok." Xion sighed.

"Why don't you come watch me in the Struggle?"

"I….can't."

"Why not?"

"I….." Xion suddenly turned and ran away, towards StationHeights.

"Xion!" Roxas cried, the competition suddenly wiped from his mind. He ran after her, calling out her name. The girl paid no attention, she continued running, breathing heavily.

_I can't do it, _she thought, hiding herself behind a set of steps near a small back lot after finally coming to a halt. _Not to Roxas. _

She peered past the steps to see if Roxas was still on her trail. _Please don't follow me, _she hoped. But of course, he was still following her. He glanced in her direction and saw her, and quickly ran over.

"Xion, what's-" Before he could ask his question, Roxas was stopped by a hard blow to the back of his head. He fell to the ground with a loud moan.

Xion stared down at the now unconscious Roxas, and then stared coldly up at his attacker, a boy in a red suit, his head shrouded by a silver helmet with tinted glass.

"You didn't have to hit him so hard!" she cried, her hands clenched in fists of rage.

"He would have fought." The boy replied, picking Roxas up by one of his limp arms. He heaved him over his shoulder. "Better to take him out before he fights."

"Why didn't you let me take him? I was doing just fine until you showed up, Vanitas."

The boy laughed. "Doing just fine? You ran in the opposite direction from where you were supposed to lead him, and hid from him. You were planning on letting him go."

"How do you know?"  
"C'mon, I know you like him. The only reason you agreed to help with the plan was because it meant getting him back. And you're already chickening out."

"I couldn't do it. I didn't want to hurt him!"

"The orders were to bring him to her by any means necessary."

"Well they were _my_ orders. Not yours. You should have just stayed away."

"Shut up. We should have returned to the castle already." Vanitas summoned a Corridor of Darkness.

Xion lowered her head as tears began to well up in her eyes. "What will she do to me?" she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"What are you asking me for?" Vanitas asked, rudely.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Xion snapped, giving Vanitas a glower.

Vanitas laughed as he stepped into the Corridor, still holding on to Roxas. Xion followed as she whispered, "I'm sorry, Roxas."

A few hours later, in a small hidden room in a back alley of TwilightTown, Hayner, a short tempered blonde, paced back and forth, fuming. Four other teenagers were with him, two girls and two boys, all of them watching him.

"Why would he do that to us?" Hayner clenched his fists. He roughly plucked a dart from the dartboard on the wall and flung it towards a photo of himself and Roxas that was pinned up next to the board. The dart missed Roxas by a few inches, just like several other darts that Hayner had been throwing at the photo.

"Hayner!" One of the girls cried from her seat on the worn old sofa across the room. "Stop that!"

"Why should I, Olette?" Hayner turned and scowled at the brown haired, green eyed girl that had reprimanded him. "I have a reason to be ticked off at him."

"You don't know why he missed the competition. Maybe he got sick."

"Maybe there was a family emergency." The boy that sat by Olette said. He wore a red Dogstreet jersey and had a sweatband around his messy black hair.

"If that was it, he could have at least called!" Hayner shouted.

Olette sighed. "It's just like last time."

"What happened last time?" the other boy asked. He had been leaning against the wall, right beside the sofa. He had spiky caramel brown hair and blue eyes.

"Roxas forgot about the last Struggle competition. He and Hayner had promised to compete together and split the prize between all of us if one of them won. Well, the day before the competition, Roxas suggested we go to the beach the next day. Hayner got really mad at him, and gave him the silent treatment because he'd forgotten their promise. Luckily, Roxas remembered it right before the competition."

"Oh. Did Roxas promise to be at this competition?"

"Yeah. Next time Hayner sees him, it won't be pretty. Unless he can let it blow over."

"Roxas is so dead!" Hayner shouted, flinging yet another dart at the photo. This one hit its target. The other four teens gasped. The first boy, Pence, nodded his head disapprovingly.

"Did you take that photo?" the second girl, who had long brown hair and blue eyes, asked him. She sat on a box, on the other side of the couch, furthest from the entrance to the room.

"Yeah." He replied. "At the last Struggle match."

"Why couldn't he have just shown up?" Hayner shouted furiously. "Just stopped by and said, "Hey guys, sorry, but I can't compete today. I have a family emergency.". Instead of just ditching us!"

"Hayner, you can't let this ruin your whole day. Even though Roxas wasn't there, it was still fun." Olette said.

"Not for me. I was totally off my game! Vivi beat me! _Vivi_! That was so embarrassing!"

"He did get you pretty bad." Pence laughed.

"It's not funny Pence! If Roxas had been there, I would have had a chance at going against Seifer."

"You're acting like Roxas is your lucky charm or something." The second girl, Alex, smiled and stifled a laugh.

"He's my best friend! He's _better_ than a lucky charm!"

"I know you were embarrassed Hayner, but it's not that bad. Sora managed to win the finals." Olette said, nodding to the boy that was leaning against the wall. He smiled and then looked down at the Championship belt that lay on a cardboard box beside him.

"It was nothing." he said, looking back up at the others as he placed his hands behind his head in a relaxed way.

"At least Seifer didn't win." Hayner crossed his arms, somewhat satisfied. "Though I wish Roxas had been there to see him get his butt kicked."

"Roxas will be there next time. I know he will!" Olette said confidently.

"He'd better be, or else!" Hayner growled, gripping another dart.

"I wonder what happened to make him miss this match, though." The other girl, Alex, wondered aloud.

"No idea. Maybe we should go check on him." Sora replied.

"We should all go check on him." Pence said.

"That sounds like a good idea." Olette said. "We should go to his house and see what's up."

"I'll go, as long as he apologizes." Hayner huffed.

"With what? Ice cream?" Pence laughed.

"Maybe." Hayner cracked a small smile as he headed for the curtain that served as a door to the usual spot. Pence and Olette followed him.  
"Are you two coming?" Olette turned to the other two.

"Yeah." Alex said as she slid off her box. She took Sora's hand and they followed the others outside. They started in the direction of Roxas' house, hoping that he was okay.


End file.
